


Gossip

by Colamiilk



Series: Student Body [4]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Crushes, Giriko isn't really here but he's talked about so much I think he's worth a tag, Holy shit I wrote Justin and Tezca as friends, I'd say love triangle but it really isn't because Justin isn't interested, Justin is a pining teenager who hates himself, Like actual friends, M/M, Nosy little bitch, Not forced at all, Teacher/Student, Tezca is certainly something here, Unrequited love on Tezca's side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: “You put yourself under so much pressure, come on you should indulge for once. Crushes are harmless!” There was no way Tezca would be saying that if he knew who it was and what Justin and ‘his crush’ had done. Justin wasn’t so much of an idiot to not realize that it was 100% not ok by any standards for him to be having sex with his teacher.
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Series: Student Body [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is by @chainsawsheep, I usually tag their Ao3 too but that feels annoying so not this time. 
> 
> Also this is my 80th fic for soul eater :0

Justin was popular, but that didn’t mean he was social. There wasn’t really anyone that sparked his interest, plus he was worried of ruining his shiny reputation if he misspoke and said something weird… His dad would kill him if he made any indication they weren’t perfect. He already was mad enough Justin had managed to fail a subject, that Mr. Videl didn’t just pass him regardless of performance because really, it was only gym… 

Sadly, all of that was the reason people started noticing instantly.

Suddenly, Justin’s eyes seemed a little less dead, all his spacing out was no longer stony and pensive and now had a little bit of a smile lighting up his face… He was less angry all the time, less horrible glares and cruelties to his fellow students hidden under a ‘well meaning’ tone. Within a month or so he became passive, no longer having dramatic reactions to every little thing. He wasn’t even conscious of the change until one of the teacher’s assistants, a guy who was far too interested in being friends and thought Justin would be into someone who had a teddy bear backpack as a full grown adult.

“Did you fall in love recently? You keep spacing out with that look on your face, it’s adorable!~” Justin swore he was going to snap his neck he turned around to face Tezca so fast. The reaction of course didn’t help his case at all, but this wasn’t something he could mess around with at all, he needed to shut Tezca up  _ now.  _ Who knew what would happen if this became rumor, and  _ worse _ if it got to his dad… And if people knew it was Mr. Videl… Mr. Videl who fucked him screaming in the locker room… Justin would be expelled so fast.  _ Everything  _ would be ruined. 

“Whoa, you look like you just saw a murder… you ok Justin?” Justin’s mouth opened with silent words before closing and opening a few more times in pure horror. He couldn’t find the words to handle this situation… he most certainly  _ wasn’t  _ ok. 

“I- Of course not, I- I have studies to focus on, maybe you should take a page out of my book and go do your work for once.” The nerves in Justin’s voice were insane, Justin wasn’t sure if he had  _ ever  _ sounded so guilty in his life. That was probably only to be expected though because Justin had also never  _ been  _ so guilty before. No, he wasn’t guilty, he was being ridiculous, listening to Tezca and just accepting the man’s  _ misconception  _ that he had a crush when he didn’t. That had just been, it had been a one time thing, a curiosity sated… 

“It’s ok to have a crush you know?” Tezca sounded worried there, a bit sad as if Justin’s  _ lack  _ of a crush affected him somehow. 

“No it is  _ not _ , I would be killed.” Justin’s words were said so fast it was like he snapped, a harsh slap of a response that made Tezca blink in dull shock. Backtracking at a lighting speed Justin started to sweat as he tripped over his own tongue trying to come up with some sort of excuse for all of this. 

“Uhm I mean, Uh- y-you are really seeing things that aren’t there.” Justin knew he was the opposite of convincing right now but he wasn’t sure what else he could do… the sympathy that suddenly went over Tezca’s expression made him feel sick, he fucking hated this. To make it worse Tezca then laughed sadly and decided to touch his  _ hair _ , ruffling it like Justin was some type of child compared to him. 

“You put yourself under so much pressure, come on you should indulge for once. Crushes are harmless!” There was no way Tezca would be saying that if he knew  _ who  _ it was and  _ what  _ Justin and ‘his crush’ had done. Justin wasn’t so much of an idiot to not realize that it was 100% not ok by any standards for him to be having sex with his teacher, but he also couldn’t stop himself from wanting more. Mr. Videl felt amazing, his hands so rough and strong around Justin’s hips and clawing in with a desperation that  _ may  _ have matched Justin’s own.

“See you’re thinking of them again! It’s cute, you really deserve to have fun for once.” It would be a nice thing to say if it weren’t for the fact that this really wasn’t the situation to be encouraging him. 

“Tezca, if I admit it, will you agree to  _ never  _ speak of this again? I’m not joking about this getting me in trouble.” Tezca’s mouth opened in silent shock, his face the slightest bit red from being called by his first name and in disbelief at how serious and honest Justin was being right now. After the initial shock passed though he just nodded in a quiet understanding while he looked for his words. 

“I mean if you’re really that worried then of course I won’t.” Sighing in relief Justin tried to completely end the conversation here, reaching for one of his textbooks in a loud message that he was done talking now. As expected Tezca didn’t listen to that hint though. 

“Who is it though? C’mon you can tell me! I’m your best friend!” A nosy question that even elementary school girls squealed and turned red over. Justin wasn’t interested in gossiping about himself, he wasn’t dumb enough to provide blackmail material to others. Not that Tezca was smart enough or really mean enough to try and blackmail him, but  _ still _ . 

“No you’re not and no I can’t.” The firmness Justin said that with wasn't to be messed with, or wouldn’t be if it weren’t for the fact Justin said almost everything that way. Tezca was more than used to that tone and moved past it without even blinking, not losing any of his cheeriness even though Justin had really just been a millimeter away from threatening the man to drop it.

“It can feel good to gush!” Justin twisted on his chair with that idea, wanting more than anything to do just that. Which surprised him. It was hard not to be excited with that idea though, keeping such… intense feelings quiet for so long was kind of overwhelming, especially for someone like Justin who was known for straight up preaching his love… but that was about things he was supposed to be endorsing anyway. 

“Well… He- he  _ is  _ very handsome, but I think everyone knows that… and very strong.” Justin hated that he said that, hated that his voice was shy and demure. This wasn’t him at all but also it was probably bound to happen at some point. Justin wasn’t known for casualness or quietness about anything he cared about.

“Oh? I never thought you’d be into the jock type.” Blushing red Justin looked away, ashamed that he  _ was  _ into that. Surely he should be into more sophisticated people his dad would like, or no one at all… actually, Justin was pretty sure his dad didn’t want Justin to ever date or fall in love and instead become a brother to the church, above such things. Not that Justin could be one anymore, he had already broken celibacy… 

“I bet any of them would be interested in you, even if it was only for help on homework!” Tezca meant the best there but Justin’s face still hardened into something annoyed at the reference that people would only be interested in him for homework help. Making it worse, Justin knew Tezca well enough to know that wasn’t actually what he meant, meaning he just had to let this slide unless he wanted to seem uptight and nitpicky about language choice… and Tezca wondered why Justin was never interested in talking. 

“He doesn’t have homework…” Saying that with a sigh Justin looked off to the rest of the empty classroom, everyone else out at lunch. It was amazing that Tezca still hadn’t caught onto the fact they were only friends so Justin didn’t have to spend lunch in the crowded cafeteria with people who wanted him to give a beautiful sunny smile and act perfect. It was probably for the best he hadn’t though. Justin didn’t want to get kicked out while Tezca was ‘working’ and it was blissfully empty and quiet for once.

“What? Is he not a student?” Justin’s mouth went sour and he looked back with a scowl that screamed not to push the question any further. Tezca didn’t listen, or rather his dumbass didn’t know how to pick up on nonverbal cues. Justin might be deaf, but Tezca was blind, they both had such big holes in how they communicated with others that their relationship was basically an endless pit that nothing substantial could happen in… 

“Is he older then?” Justin didn’t miss the slight hopeful edge in Tezca’s voice, he almost felt bad for the man. Almost. He was too annoyed and stressed out by this conversation to think about Tezca’s feelings. 

“Yes.” Justin’s tone screamed to shut up, to stop this.

“How much older.” There was no hesitation before that question, it was filled with a poorly hidden desperation. So desperate that it seemed likely Tezca thought this was going to turn into a confession to  _ him _ . Justin was sure there wasn’t any other reaction that could’ve made him less excited for this conversation. He wasn’t even sure what to say either, Mr. Videl wasn’t really going around sharing his age, Justin had no clue how much older he was other than a lot older. 

“I… I don’t know. I don’t know how old he is.” Tezca leaned back, taking that answer in and thinking about it. To his credit, he didn’t freak out right away about things. Justin wasn’t sure if that was because he was being mature about this or if he just hadn’t realized Justin was most certainly  _ not _ talking about him right now. Really. It was hard to imagine people more opposite than Tezca and Mr. Videl. 

“Hmm, do you think it’s going to be a problem?” Justin couldn’t help but give a longing sigh under his breath, the answer there was obvious, so obvious it would be a dumb question if it weren’t for the fact Tezca was clueless on what was really going on. 

“Yes. I’m certain it's less of a problem and more of a reason it will never work.” The level of depression and heartbrokenness in Justin’s voice surprised even himself, he wasn’t even sure why he cared so much. Everyone in this school, in this  _ town _ was looking to him to do great things, to be as amazing as his father… and so far he was living up to those expectations. So why was he so desperate to throw that away just to be with a convict so much older than him it was literally criminal? 

Tears suddenly started building up in his eyes silently, slipping down his cheeks as his mouth wound up tight as to make sure he wouldn’t start to cry. Tezca practically  _ jumped _ back in shock that Justin was starting to cry, which wasn’t the reaction Justin needed right now at all. He needed to be better after all, he wasn’t supposed to be so weak as to cry, especially not over matters that meant as little as this. The fact that he could never be with Mr. Videl was a  _ blessing _ , something that made sure he couldn’t get distracted from what he was meant to do…

Right?

Even if Justin begged to be allowed to fall in love with  _ anyone  _ there was no way he could get his Dad’s blessing… Maybe if he was extremely lucky he could date Tezca, his dad liked the man enough, but Justin didn’t really want to be with the other. Putting his head in his hands silently, leaning so heavily against the table they had decided to eat at that it kinda hurt his sternum Justin found himself really starting to brew in how much he hated this situation. 

Tezca started to poke at him, trying to get him to stop hiding in his arms so he could read the man’s lips and actually communicate with him, but Justin held fast. He was done talking, he didn’t want to think about this anymore… Unfortunately he wasn’t allowed to do that. He spent a little bit longer being poked and shook around by Tezca, both of them having a contest about who was more stubborn… when someone walked in.

“Oh Giriko, what are you doing here?” Justin still had his headphones in but he fucking heard that straight through them, looking up so fast he was worried he had whiplash for a second. Tezca looked shocked that he had such a reaction looking away from the new entrant to see if Justin was ok. Could nothing go right today? The answer was apparently no. 

“I was coming to see Justin, we needed to go over something but what the hell is happening in here?” It wasn’t until then that Justin realized the edges of his eyes were red and raw, almost certainly red and making it obvious he had just been crying. Trying to sink down under the table so he wouldn’t be seen he changed his mind on his approach when Tezca decided to make this so awful Justin was certain he could never show his face here again.

“Ah Justin has a crush that he’s upset won’t work.” Tezca was a fucking liar promising at the beginning of this that he wouldn’t tell anyone, but Justin was expecting that with the talkaholic the man was. Still, he grabbed his bag so fast it’s weight didn’t come down until he was already starting to run. Mr. Videl was between him and the door but Justin refused to let that stop him, he darted past the teacher so fast that even though Mr. Videl tried to grab onto him to make sure he couldn’t get away he made it out the door. 

“Hey! Get back here! What the fuck did you say!?” Justin most certainly didn’t go back there, he was fucking gone before Mr. Videl even finished whatever he was yelling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Justin proceeded to beg his father to homeschool him so he wouldn't have to face them tomorrow. No just kidding but can you imagine how awful that would be my god. 
> 
> Also I decided to make Tezca liked by Justin's dad bc of someone else's (@Ms_e170) headcanon that Tezca practices the same religion as Justin :V


End file.
